Everywhere
by Jedi
Summary: Another song fic by me. I have nothing else to do, ya know. Hope you like it. It's Tenchi/Ryoko.


Everywhere  
by JediGoten  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tenchi Muyo! even though I greatly wish I did. I   
also don't own the song "Everywhere", by Michelle Branch owns it, duh.   
So don't sue me, k?  
  
A/N: My second fic, and my second song fic. Its Tenchi/Ryoko, so If you don't   
like that couple, stuff it. No flames wanted. Its OVA, but that doesn't really  
matter. Comments go to JediGotenks@juno.com. Enjoy! (I hope:/)  
  
  
Tenchi Masaki was laying down on his bed, watching his clock as the minutes   
slowly trickled by. It was dark outside, and the stars were shining, but Tenchi  
wasn't enjoying the sky. His life had taken a turn for the worse a month ago,   
and he felt as though he was hopelessly lost, almost scared. Everyone in the   
household had notice the change in his mood, and they all knew the reason why he  
was so depressed. Even Ayeka had admitted the reason to herself why he wasn't   
like his normal cheerful self.  
  
'Ryoko,' he thought. 'Where have you gone?' He wanted to scream out to the   
endless sea of stars, he wanted to know why she had left him. Where she was so  
he could find her. If she was still living, if someone had tried to take   
revenge on her for destroying most of Jurai. 'Why, Ryoko? WHY?!?'  
  
After several hours of just laying there, he finally got up, and checked his  
clock. '2AM...everyone should be asleep now. I'll go get a snack,' he thought,  
and preceeded downstairs. He reached the kitchen, and was surprised to find his  
grandfather sneaking a small snack. Ok, maybe it wasn't that small, being a   
quadruple layered club sandwich.   
  
"Grandfather?" Tenchi asked. "What are you doing up this late?"   
  
Katsuhito turned around. "Just getting a snack. I've been up at the shrine,   
thinking," he said, turning back to his sandwich.  
  
"Thinking about what?" Tenchi inquired, making himself a much smaller sandwich,   
and kneeling down next to his grandfather.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. This and that," Katsuhito said, sipping his green tea.   
"One thing i was wondering about is when you are going to ask Washu to find  
Ryoko."  
  
Tenchi looked up from his sandwich. "Its that obvious, isn't it?" he asked, but  
it was more of a statement. Katsuhito nodded. "Thats a good idea, though.   
I'll talk to Washu about it in the morning," Tenchi said, finishing his sandwich  
and tea, and he got up to go to sleep.  
  
"Wait, Tenchi," Katsuhito said. "Ryoko wanted you to have this exactly one   
month after she left. She gave it to me right before she left." He produced a  
tape from his robe. "You should listen to it sometime today," he concluded,   
getting back to his huge sandwich.  
  
Tenchi took the tape and walked upstairs. 'I wonder whats on it?" he asked   
himself. 'I think I'll go listen to it right now' he thought, and opened the   
door to his room. He momentarily stopped. 'Sakura Blossoms?' he thought,   
sniffing the air. 'It smells like...Ryoko.' He blinked once and walked into   
his room, and got out his tape player from the closet, and plugged it in,   
pushing the tape on. He made sure the volume was low and then pressed play.  
  
The first thing he heard was Ryoko's voice. "Tenchi, I made this tape for you.  
I hoped it would help you. So, here goes," Ryoko's tape-voice said, and then   
music started playing. Tenchi turned out the lights, and laid down on his bed,  
hearing a familiar song.  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see   
The part of you that's drifting over me   
And when I wake you're never there   
But when I sleep you're everywhere   
You're everywhere   
  
Just tell me how I got this far   
Just tell me why you're here and who you are   
'Cause every time I look   
you're never there   
And every time I sleep   
you're always there   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone   
  
I recognize the way you make me feel   
It's hard to think that   
you might not be real   
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
I try to wash the pain away from me   
Away from me   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
I'm not alone   
I am not alone   
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh   
  
And when I touch your hand   
It's then I understand   
The beauty that's within   
It's now that we begin   
You always light my way   
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go   
I always feel you so   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know   
that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath   
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know   
that makes me believe   
I'm not alone   
  
You're in everyone I see   
So tell me   
Do you see me?   
  
A few seconds later, Ryoko's voice spoke up again. "Well, Tenchi, I have three  
questions to ask you. Make sure you answer them with your heart."  
  
"Who does this song remind you of?" Ryoko's voice asked, starting to get a   
little saddness in it.  
  
"You, Ryoko. It reminds me of you," Tenchi said, turning over and burying his   
face in his hands, starting to cry softly.  
  
About five seconds later, Ryoko's voice spoke up again. "And who do I see,   
Tenchi?"  
  
"You see me, Ryoko," Tenchi answered, still crying into his pillow.  
  
"Tenchi...Do you see me?" Ryoko's voice asked, and Tenchi could tell she had   
started to cry while making the message. He sniffed the the air again before   
answering and picked up her scent again. He lifted his head up off the pillow.  
  
"Yes, I do, Ryoko. I only wish...that you were her to hear me say that," Tenchi   
said, turning back over. He blinked twice, looking up. A pair of bright   
yellow feline eyes were looking down at his face. He blinked again, and managed  
to choke out "Ryoko?"  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko whispered, and dove down on him, hugging him as hard as she   
could, which, if I may remind you, was pretty hard.  
  
Tenchi didn't seem to mind being hugged to death though. He wrapped his arms   
around her and held her tight to his body, never wanting to let go. 'I thought  
I smelled her,' he commented to himself, smelling her once again.  
  
"Do you really see me, Tenchi?" Ryoko whipsered into his ear, resting her head   
on his shoulder.  
  
Tenchi felt his shoulder get damp when Ryoko laid her face on it. 'She's been   
crying too,' he thought, and an urge to end her crying forever ran though his   
body. "Yes, Ryoko, I do. I...love you, Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko's breathing became instantly quicker. "Oh, Tenchi. I've waited for so   
long for you to say that," she said, picking her head up and looking into his   
soft brown eyes.  
  
"I know you have," Tenchi whipsered to her. "I'm sorry for making you leave..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Tenchi. I'm back now, and happier than ever," Ryoko   
said, her heart fluttering in her chest. She looked into Tenchi's eyes   
expectantly. Tenchi looked back up at her, and instantly realized what he was   
supposed to do. He reached up and cupped her face in his hands, brought it down  
to his face, and their lips met. The kiss was filled with passion, which   
overwhelmed their other senses. To Ryoko, her greatest dream had come true,   
Tenchi loved her! Tenchi felt like an immense weight had been lifted from his   
shoulders, he felt more free then he had since he first met the girls.  
  
They both pulled back, Ryoko sighed peacefully. Tenchi pulled her gently down  
on top of him, smiling at her. He pulled the covers over them. "Let's get some  
sleep, my angel," he said, ending with a yawn.  
  
Ryoko yawned in return, snuggling into Tenchi's chest. "I love you, Tenchi..."  
she said, drifting off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
"I know, Ryoko. I know..." Tenchi replied, soon slipping off to the same sleep   
as Ryoko.  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked it, I liked writing it. Too bad they're out of character,   
but if Ryoko left for a whole month I think Tenchi would act like that. Ryoko   
too. email:JediGotenks@juno.com, aim:jedigotenks0 (When I posted this, I don't  
have aim. Damn internet isn't work. I'm doing this from school. But my   
email still works. :). Ja Ne! 


End file.
